


Been Caught Looking

by Salmaka



Series: That One Martian Modern AU [1]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, IC (Integrated Circuits), Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Two Adorable Dorks Falling in Love, Usage of Head Canon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Connor is sitting alone in the bar, a situation he has never found himself in before. But here he is – feeling terrible out of his element.





	Been Caught Looking

Connor is sitting alone in the bar, a situation he has never found himself in before. But here he is – feeling terrible out of his element.

Today’s plan was to meet with Melvin and catch up since they last seen each other. Alas, his traitorous cousin left not even hour after they got here. Throwing some genetic excuse Connor’s way, again. Melv is impossible sometimes…

Connor could go home, but there is nothing for him there, no more than is here. So, sipping his overprized drink he is looking around. From one guest of this establishment to another. Some soothing genre of music’s playing on pleasant volume.

There is a young pair sitting at the bar counter. Blushing, flirting and holding hands. Two seats from them is some old drunk, already half-laying on the counter. Connor notices that the barman is keeping an eye on them. Next, there is a loud group of barely consenting youngsters blatantly enjoying their Friday night. His eyes are jumping from one not so uninteresting guest to another… And last but not least there’s a trio at the pool table. A woman and two men, each of them of a different age. Or that is Connor’s guess…

The woman looks oldest of the trio, her brown hair put into a bun. The bald man looking the youngest of them, maybe around his age (but it’s really hard to tell), wears a leather jacket with a white shirt and tie. And then there is the man currently leaning over the table. He’s wearing a dark grey t-shirt, black trousers and high boots.

A concentration is written all over his tall body. The cue firmly in his hands, ready to send the ball his intended direction. When the cue moves and hits the white ball and the man is slowly leaning off the table, Connor averts his gaze somewhere else.

However, his staring has been noticed by the woman, who is now, Shadow, pointing his way and is telling something to the target of his ogling. Handsome, now nonchalantly leaning on his cue, turns around and is looking around the bar until his bright eyes land on Connor, who quickly looks down at his glass. However, he notices the gentle smile making its way the handsome face. Connor feels his eyes on him for a moment longer before the man turns back to his friends. Quickly drinking from his glass, Connor is aware that his cheeks are red.

And still, he can’t help himself and his eyes slip back to observe the player from time to time. And by the looks of it, Handsome is aware he’s being watched. Because a small smile sometimes appears on his lips without reason and he’s surely showing off. His skills as well as his body…

Shadow, that man is impossible.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When a waitress comes to him, Connor gathers all his courage to do something he saw only in the movies. But who of us didn’t want to try it at least once…?

As he’s telling them his request, a smile appears on waitress’ lips. With a nod, they leave, and it doesn’t take long and with a drink in hand, they go to the trio. Connor’s on pins and needles, can’t decide if he should look away or not. He doesn’t.

The waitress is handing Handsome the drink and… Shadow! He’s shaking his head no! Connor’s heart sinks down and he quickly looks away, feeling embarrassed and like the biggest idiot ever. He’s about to stand up and leave when the waitress comes back, smiling. Are they enjoying his embarrassment?

“The gentleman at the pool table thank you for the drink but he ordered something non-alcoholic instead. He’s also asking what drink _you_ want.”

Connor can feel his face heating up and when he looks Handsome’s way, he can see that he’s looking at him. Handsome, smiling, salutes at him with his new glass and Connor’s cheeks go ever redder and he chuckles.

“I… I’ll have the same again, _thank you_.”

The waitress nods and then adds, “He is also asking if you want to join them.”

Connor cannot possibly go redder. Why is he like this? Feeling like a teenager? It was him who started this little game! He takes a deep breath, grabs his coat and heads towards the trio, towards Handsome. And as he’s getting closer and closer, he’s having bigger and bigger suspicion he knows this man, that he saw him somewhere before…

“Hi,” Connor says after he hanged his coat on the nearby rack and approached the trio.

“Hi,” Handsome greets him back with a smile. Shadow, he’s even more handsome up close… He reaches his hand and says, “My name is Ian.”

Connor shakes hands with him. “Connor.”

Ian points at the woman and says, “This is Sam.” She waves at him. “And this is-”

“Nobody important,” the bald man interrupts him, not even looking from the table. He’s focusing on his next shot. “Can we continue?”

“Want to join, Connor?”

“No, thank you. I’m fine watching…” Shadow, that definitely sounded better in his head.

Ian only hums and chuckles. “Very well.”

“Снова-здорово,” the bald man sighs and starts the game.

As Connor’s listening to their banter and occasionally joins, he realizes he truly knows Handsome. He saw his file a few days back when he was helping at the department again. He is Ian Sinclair – a new history and archaeology professor at the university. The photo in the file doesn’t do him justice in the slightest…

Ian recently got back from a big archaeology expedition and was offered a place at the university. He was born here, in Ophir, but his family moved to Melas later. Sam is his older sister and a teacher at one of the local schools. Anton (they mentioned his name, of course) is Ian’s long-time friend and by the looks of it has his hands in some shady business. He and Ian sometimes switch to Russian to speak between themselves.

In return Connor tells them something about himself. That he’s a student at the university, making his way towards the Master's degree in the psychosocial and communicative specialization. He’s sometimes helping in the study departement.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sam is in the middle of telling some funny story about her co-workers when the waitress comes to inform them that the bar will close in half an hour. Connor doesn’t realize what time it is until now. The company made the evening flow pleasantly fast.

“I can drop you at your place if you want,” Ian offers after they said their good-byes to Anton and Sam. He’s putting on a black sturdy looking leather jacket with a pair of red wings on its left sleeve. Ian’s shoulders look so broad in that jacket… Ian having a ride here explains why he was avoiding the alcohol tonight.

“That would be nice, thank you. Where are you parking?”

“Right here,” Ian stops next to a motorbike. It is Harley-looking dark grey machine, with the V engine. Some may say it’s a nice bike, not Connor though.

Of course, he has a bike. There has to be a catch to this handsome and otherwise perfect man…

As if sensing Connor’s hesitation, Ian looks at him in question, “Everything good, Connor?” The way Ian is saying his name should be illegal.

“I…” Connor already said yes, and it would be impolite… Fuck it. “Yeah, everything fine. I’m just not the biggest fan of those…”

“Oh, I…”

“Don’t worry, Ian. It’s fine, really.”

“Ok, great.” Ian reaches into one of the side satchels and pulls out a helmet for Connor, his own is hanging on bike’s handlebar.

Then Ian sits on the machine and with a turn of the key wakes the engine. Connor must admit that the motorbike has a nice sound, its low purr is filling the street. He puts on his helmet and when he looks back at Ian, the older man is looking at him. Smile on his lips.

Connor sits behind him and is musing over what to do with his hands. Should he hold on to the grips on the bike’s back or should he hug Ian from behind? He settles on the handles, however, as the bike starts moving, he realizes they are not as a good idea as he thought and so he claps his hands around rider’s middle. The leather smells nice and it creaks under him. He can feel Ian’s chest rising and falling with his every breath he takes. Maybe there is something about bikes after all…

The ride is short, Connor lives not far from the bar (that’s why he chose to go there). Ian pulls the bike over to the side and kills the engine. The silence of the night is almost deafening. As Connor is handing Ian back his spare helmet, their hands stay touching a moment longer than necessary.

Ian clears his throat and says, “I… hope to see you again, soon.”

“Well, we see each other at the university in two days,” Connor says and freezes. Ian’s whole face goes dark. “That… That wasn’t-,” Connor panics, “What I meant to say was that I enjoyed myself tonight. Thank you, Ian. We should definitely do something soon.”

The handsome smile is back on Ian’s lips. “Me, too, Connor. See you on Monday then,” Ian winks, starts the engine and drives into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two to bits and I missed writing them so much!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> Also, thanks to all the folks at our Technomancer Discord for being awesome and supportive 24/7! <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Catching them looking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658137) by [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder)




End file.
